


Gotta Good Lawyer

by urwelcome_forthis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, wrote this instead of finishing the chapter for my wip! oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis
Summary: Her family had broken just about every law imaginable on their way out of the corporate world, leaving Lena with a mess to clean up when she's forced to take over the company. When Kara Danvers comes into to consult on the anti-trust case the government is building against LCorp things don't go exactly how Lena imagined they would.





	Gotta Good Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> there's so much buildup and background for this and no point in it other than i wanted to write it lol 
> 
> also i have no beta and its probably rife with errors sorry about that!

It was six in the morning when she arrived at the nearly empty building. 

She had always enjoyed mornings (when she actually woke up for them) and took her time on the balcony of her new office to breathe in the dewy, cold air as the city began to come alive. The sky was a light blue, coming awake itself as she stood holding the steaming cup of coffee in her hands. 

Today, much like every other day the past four months, was going to be a long and arduous experience. She thought longingly of the bed she had left at 4:30 this morning, and of the leftovers in her fridge. 

If she got through today without running away, her reward would be to heat those leftovers up, crawl back under her many, many blankets, and watch Derry Girls from the beginning for the fourth time. 

It wasn’t much of a night, but it was enough for her to steel herself for what the day would bring. 

~~~~~~~~~

She had been working peacefully and happily as a researcher at the university in Midway City when the news had broken. She had been in her car, on her way home from a long day sitting in a chair, looking through a microscope when the voice on NPR had rattled her out of one of the many daydream scenarios she let herself enjoy. 

“We start the night with breaking news coming from Metropolis. The investigation into LuthorCorp finally came to a head today, when federal agents were seen escorting both Lex Luthor and his mother, Lillian, out of the company’s headquarters in handcuffs. The family patriarch, Lionel, was apprehended a short while later, caught at the private airport in what investigators say was an attempt to flee the country. The arresting officer, John Jones, gave a press conference shortly after, confirming the story that had been previously broken by the Daily Planet only days ago.” 

She pulled into her driveway and cut the lights on her car but didn’t move to shut off the engine. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath as a man’s voice and the shuttering of cameras filled the speakers. 

“After months of hard work and compiling evidence, we are confident that the Luthor family will face justice for the crimes they have committed, often to the detriment of regular consumers who depend on their products. As of now, we can tell you that Lex Luthor and Mr. and Mrs. Luthor have been charged with international money-laundering, funding of terrorist groups at home and abroad, as well as conspiring against the United States Government. 

We traced ammunition and weapons directly from the domestic right-wing terror organization, The Right Watch to the Luthors, as well as laundered funds given to terrorist organizations operating in the Sudan, and across the middle east. Furthermore, the Luthors have violated sanctions against North Korea and Russia, in direct violation of United States foreign policy and law. My colleague Alex Danvers will be on stage shortly to discuss our ongoing investigation into the allegations against LuthorCorp itself.” 

Her ears buzzed while the station broke back to the anchors, who began discussing the crimes her family were being accused of, as well as the international implications on the stock markets. 

When her phone began to ring, it was with a deep-seated dread that she held it to her ear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was the only Luthor not currently sitting in jail. If she took a moment to think about the fact that she was now the Luthor in charge of the behemoth of a company her father had started, she might find it amusing. 

But as someone who had done everything to distance herself from her family and their name in the last eight years, amusement was currently hard to come by. 

She hadn’t so much as spoken to a single member of her immediate family since her father had outed her in the national press with her mother’s full support. Growing up in a right wing, evangelical household, she knew that being gay wasn’t something they would accept, but she hadn’t realized how far they would take their efforts to shame her back into the closet. 

She had always been off-step with her family, with their beliefs, with their vision for the country. It hadn’t surprised her to find that her father had used the intelligence he was given during his time as a member of the Senate to create business deals and launder money to right-wing domestic terror organizations. She was even less surprised to learn that Lex had perfected his methods and branched out to funding international terror organizations as well. 

Frankly Lex’s business deals had Lillian’s name written all over them, which surprised her least of all. 

They had long gone unchecked, flouting U.S. and international law, the power and money they had going a long way to allowing them to make money in unsavory and illegal ways. Her father’s foray into politics came at a time of deep division in the country, something he had used to his advantage in his xenophobic and deeply unpatriotic campaign. 

When a photo of Lena and the girl she had been seeing during graduate school was brought to the attention of her parents, they had initially tried to force her to end things and agree to an engagement with the son of Lionel’s most influential business partner. 

When she stood her ground and said no, they allowed the photos to be released, commenting only that they had no role in their daughter’s life choices and did not support them. 

She had quietly cut all ties with them after that, feeling a deep relief at the prospect of finally, blessedly, being done with the Luthor name once and for all. She finished her masters and then PhD, finding meaningful work as a researcher in the labs at Midway University, away from the spotlight and the Luthor name. 

Now she had been abruptly thrust back into it, picking up her life and moving to Metropolis, before she moved herself and the company to National City, hoping for a fresh start. 

She had no idea that the arrests of her family were only the beginning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat waiting in the board room on the top floor of the newly rebranded LCorp, chewing on her thoughts as she sat waiting for everyone to arrive. She had spent more days than she felt like recounting sitting at the table, working as openly and honestly as she could with the FBI, the SEC, and the DOJ lawyers, hoping against hope she could right the sinking ship that was her family’s company. 

Too many people across the world relied on her for their jobs and security for her not to put in every effort she could. 

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to see the face of her assistant. 

“The Agent and lawyers are here Ms. Luthor.” 

She sighed to herself before nodding. 

“Well then let the games begin, Jess.” She said and her secretary smiled briefly before showing in the group of men and women who she would be spending her day with. 

She stood, reaching out to shake hands as they filed their way in and sat down in the now familiar chairs of the LCorp board room. Agent Danvers smiled tiredly at her as she began to unpack her computer and file folders in her briefcase, casting quick glances at the closed door every few moments. 

She took her seat, watching warily as the agent continued to look at the door, before clearing her throat. 

She was about to speak when the door opened, and Agent Danvers shot out of her chair, rounding the table. 

“You’re late.” The agent said as she approached the newcomer. The woman was obscured from view but when the agent moved to the side, Lena’s felt her stomach drop to her toes. 

The new arrival was hot. She was in a slim fitting black suit, the two-button jacket only buttoned at the top, white shirt crisp and clean. She had blonde hair half up in knot on top of her head, the rest curing down around her shoulders, a pair of designer RayBan vision glasses perched on the top of her nose. Her outfit was topped off with a pair of trendy leather loafers and a confident half twisted smile on her face. 

If Lena hadn’t already been fully cooperating with the authorities, she sure as hell would have started now that this woman was a seeming part of the negotiations. 

She watched as the blonde woman rolled her eyes, bringing her arm up around the Agent’s shoulder. 

“Alex, relax. I’m here as a consultant. I don’t work for your lot anymore, so your scolding holds a little less of a punch.” The woman cocked her eyebrows and let out a loud uninhibited laugh at the scowl she drew from the FBI agent. 

Lena watched the interaction between the two women with guarded interest hoping to pick out what the relationship between the them was. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long. 

“Ms. Luthor, allow me to apologize for my sister’s late arrival to the meeting.” Agent Danvers turned her attention towards Lena, who shrugged good naturedly. 

“That’s quite alright Agent Danvers.” She stood and held her hand out to the Agent’s sister (thank GOD.) “Lena Luthor.” 

The woman across from her smiled at her openly, her blue eyes danced with something Lena couldn’t quite pick out. 

“Kara Danvers. Nice to meet the only Luthor not hell bent on breaking every single law I learned about in school.” Kara took Lena’s hand in her own in a firm shake, squeezing slightly before letting go. 

Lena felt the tops of her cheeks redden slightly. 

“I’m sure if you and I put our heads together we could find a few yet unbroken laws for me to play around with if I decide cooperation isn’t to my liking.” She cringed internally. What the hell had prompted her to say _that?_

She decided it was worth it when Kara’s eyes lit up even more and she threw her head back in a full bellied laugh. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Kara winked at her with a grin on her face, and Lena could swear she saw Agent Danvers sigh and roll her eyes out of her peripheral vision. 

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

She was wrong. The day was not good, at least not for her and not for the fledgling company she was trying so hard to save. 

As it turned out, Kara Danvers was a skilled and powerful Anti-Trust lawyer, who her sister had seen fit to bring in when it had become clear to the FBI just how deep Lex and Lillian had steered the company into illegal waters. 

When she confidently but kindly laid out what they knew so far, and how the Anti-Trust laws in America worked, Lena felt everything become a little more daunting. 

Phrases like “price-fixing”, and “anticompetitive agreements” wormed into her ears as she listened carefully to the case being laid bare in front of her. 

Finally, when it seemed they had reached the end of what the FBI and their hot shot consultant wanted her to know she felt the tension in her shoulders worm its way up to her head. 

“So, what you’re saying is it’s already bad, and probably going to get worse the more you dig?” She wanted to crawl under the table and take a nap, the day getting heavier the longer it went. 

Kara smiled softly. 

“Yeah. Probably. The U.S. government is suing LuthorCorp under the Sherman Anti-Trust Act. If the court agrees with what they’ve found so far, they’ll probably fine the company, maybe break some of it up to get rid of the monopolizations on the markets, and tack on some jail time to your family’s already lengthy sentences.” Kara shrugged at the implications of what she had said and turned from Lena to the lawyers she had employed from an outside firm to work for her. 

“The government has no intention of going after Ms. Luthor. She wasn’t head of the company and the DOJ is pretty pleased with the action plans she submitted, and agreements she made. But you all know how these cases go, it could take years and the more upfront you all are, given Ms. Luthors’ admirable cooperation to this point, the shorter the entire process will probably be” 

“Of course. We have no intentions on stopping our full cooperation in these matters. Tell the DOJ to submit their discovery requests and we’ll collect the information that answers those requests, as long as they aren’t beyond the scope of the charges.” Lena’s head lawyer Lucy Lane grinned at Kara with a familiarity Lena couldn’t place, but she felt like as far as meetings between opposing counsels went, this one had been fairly tame. 

Lena heard Kara’s stomach rumble across the table and her eyebrows shot up. Kara grinned at her sheepishly. 

“Alex? Can we take that lunch break now?” Kara turned to ask her sister who nodded. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Everyone let’s take an hour and a half, and we’ll meet back here around 2.” 

Lena pushed her chair up and made her way out of the stuffy room she had been in the last few hours and began to make her way down the hall towards her office. She had nearly reached the door when she felt a warm hand on her elbow. 

When she turned around, she was surprised to see that Kara had followed her. 

“Is there anything more you need Ms. Danvers?” She could hear the confusion in her voice, a feeling that only deepened when Kara grinned at her. 

“Yeah actually there is.” Kara slipped her hands into the pockets of her pants and leaned casually against the frame of the Lena’s office door. Lena cocked an eyebrow waiting for the shoe to drop.

“I need someone to go to lunch with, if you’re willing.” 

That had not at all been what Lena had expected, and in her shock, she heard herself blurt out what she hoped sounded like an unaffected “Sure.” 

Kara’s grin somehow grew even more blinding as she jerked her head over her shoulder. 

“Well then, let’s get on with it Ms. Luthor.” 

Lena nodded somewhat dumbly as she followed Kara down the hall, into the waiting elevators. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to the restaurant a few blocks away had been relatively silent, but not unpleasant. 

When they arrived, Kara pulled out a chair for Lena, smile never leaving her face as she moved to take a seat across from her. 

Lena wasn’t sure how she had ended up at lunch with one of the many, many, lawyers essentially working against her and her company, but she found that she didn’t mind all that much when said lawyer looked like that. 

Kara was exceedingly confident in how good she was at her job, Lena had learned. She was charming and smooth in a way that told Lena she was used to getting what she wanted. 

Lena found that she wouldn’t mind if she was one of the things Kara wanted. Not even a little. 

They ordered their food and they both indulged in a glass of wine as they waited. 

Kara broke the silence between them first. 

“So is every day you all meet that spiritually draining or was it just me?” She asked Lena who couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her mouth. 

“No, they’re all pretty much like that. Walking me through broken laws, going over protocols and the many arrangements and deals with the DOJ. I’m sure your sister can fill you in on just how un-exciting these days can be.” She frowned for a moment, biting her lip before continuing. “Today hasn’t been all that bad comparatively.” 

“It must be my sparkling personality and the seductive way I explained all the ways your company broke anti-trust laws.” Kara smiled at her. 

Lena snorted. 

“Oh yes, I felt thoroughly seduced when you explained how my company may be broken up and fined hundreds of millions of dollars.” She took a sip of her wine and watched as Kara’s grin turned playfully cocky. 

“Well if that’s what gets you hot, I can explain it in even more excruciating detail.” Kara winked playfully at her and Lena felt her blush reach to the tips of her ears. 

“No, Ms. Danvers, a further explanation of my family’s crimes is unnecessary.” She ignored the implications of Kara’s flirting, fixing her gaze on the wine glass on the table. 

“Ms. Danvers is my sister. Call me Kara.” She looked up at Kara then and finally felt herself break into a smile. 

“Call me Lena.” 

“Lena.” Kara said her name as if she was rolling it around in her mouth, trying to get a taste before she beamed back at Lena. 

“So, when you came into the room this morning you mentioned you were just consulting for your sister?” She asked in an attempt to learn more about the woman sitting across from her. 

Kara nodded while she craned her neck to see if the food the waiter carried was theirs, a small look of annoyance playing on her features when it was set down on the table of another couple. 

“Yeah. I used to work at the department of justice, but some of the things and policies we had to defend didn’t sit right with me. Alex offered to help me get a job where I just went after white collar crime, but I could do the same job at an independent firm and get paid a lot more, so I left.” 

Kara smiled softly at her and Lena felt a smile of her own rise to her lips. God she was hot. 

“And now you consult on cases for your sister sometimes?” She took a sip of her wine and waited. 

“Not really. But - and I will deny it with my dying breath if you ever told her I said this to you - Alex likes you and thinks your different from your family. She was nervous about having to tell you about yet another shitty thing you were going to have to deal with, so I offered to take a temporary contract and handle it for the day.” 

Lena flushed at the idea that the Agent she worked with so impersonally so often had taken a shine to her. 

“I won’t tell her I promise, even if it is a bit of a relief to hear. I like your sister as well. The whole team has been very kind in helping me and my lawyers navigate my cooperation and the agreements we had to make to stay in business.” Lena watched as the waiter came towards them bearing their food and moved her phone out of the way for him to place her plate down. 

Kara picked up the cloth napkin around her silverware and placed it in her lap before shooting a wink in Lena’s direction. 

“I think you forgot to add you’re also so happy and thankful I gave up my time and insane hourly rate to come drop a bomb at your doorstep for my beleaguered sister.” Kara’s eyes danced as Lena rolled her own. 

“Yes, I certainly forgot that part. Although I might add the shameless flirting you’ve done feels like it breaks some kind of lawyer code or law or whatever.” She felt her cheeks flush as Kara giggled. 

“Nope! Since I’m not actually on the case or on your legal team I’m all free to flirt as shamelessly as possible. Although this is nowhere near as flirty as I want to be, trust me.” When Kara winked at her again – much more seductively than she could remember ever being winked at in her entire life – she nearly choked on the bite of food in her mouth. 

“So, does that mean I won’t be seeing you again after today?” She chose to ignore Kara’s other comments, instead focusing on the safe place that was a conversation about work. 

Kara smirked at her as she finished her own mouthful of food. She swallowed and took a sip of wine before leaning forward, closer to Lena.

“Oh, I have a feeling you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other Lena Luthor.” 

Lena’s would be lying if she said the tone in Kara’s voice hadn’t made her heart beat thunder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finished lunch and made their way back to the dreaded board room near 2 as Alex had requested. They had spent much of their conversation talking about the shitstorm Lena found her company embroiled in, as well as the plans she had for the future should the company hold out until all the lawsuits were settled and fines paid. 

While lunch had been enjoyable, the rest of the day moved incredibly slowly. Lena found herself sinking further and further into the uncomfortable leather chair she sat in, while Lucy and Kara discussed what the government would most likely require from LCorp in the coming days. 

At one point she caught Alex’s eyes starting to drop slightly as she talked to the new CCO of the company, and Lena decided they had all had enough for the day. Clearing her throat she got the attention of the people in the room and brought herself to a standing position. 

“I know we have more to do, but I think Agent Danvers will likely agree with me that we could all use an early night tonight.” She glanced at Alex who nodded eagerly. 

“We can pick back up next week sometime. I think we’ve all earned a little reprieve.” Alex directed her comments to the room in general but paused for a moment before sending a small smile Lena’s direction. She returned in easily. 

As everyone began to file out, Lena continued packing up the papers she was surrounded with. In no time at all it was just herself and Kara in the room, the other woman sitting comfortably in the chair across from where Lena stood. 

When Lena finally looked her way she grinned, reaching over to help speed up the cleaning process. 

“So, Lena. I was thinking if you’re free tomorrow night, we should go get dinner.” If Lena hadn’t been concentrating so hard on Kara’s face, she might have missed how her works were less confident than before. They had taken on a quality of nervousness, and Lena found she enjoyed it a little too much. 

She decided it was time to turn the tables in the dance they had been doing all day. 

“Tonight not good enough Danvers?” She asked with a smirk, watching as Kara’s eyes widened quickly, a small smile gracing her features. 

“I – uh, I didn’t want to be presumptive.” Kara shrugged and Lena snorted. 

“Well that’s a first.” Lena winked like she had seen Kara do earlier and took no small amount of joy in how a blush flared up Kara’s cheeks. 

“Yeah, I know I should probably apologize about how I’ve been today. I kind of get into lawyer mode and the confidence from it bleeds into everything? But uh, I would still like to go out with you, if you’re willing.” Kara rambled the words out quickly and Lena felt herself fighting the urge to giggle. 

“Kara. Breathe. I would love to go out with you. If you’d rather wait for tomorrow night-“

“No! I would love to go tonight, I just thought it would be more chivalrous or something to wait? I don’t know but I would seriously love to go tonight.” Kara interrupted Lena midway through her sentence to assure her, and she felt a smile fall on her lips. 

Lena stood with all the files she had gathered in her arms and smiled at the woman across from her. 

“Well, just let me drop these off and we can go. I have the perfect place in mind.” Kara jumped out of her chair and rushed to hold the door open for Lena. 

“Sounds good to me.” She smiled softly at Lena and followed her down the hall to her office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ve got to tell you; this was not the kind of place I was expecting you to bring me to.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows at Lena, who grinned back. 

She had brought them to a small hole in the wall restaurant a few blocks away from the LCorp building. There were a dozen or so tables in the small, cramped establishment, a long bar running along the entire back wall where you could see the cooks going about their work. 

“It’s the best pizza in the entire city. I’ve been coming here for years, back even before I moved here permanently. The owners have become dear friends.” She told Kara, who smiled even wider at the admission. 

“Well, I guess I should feel honored that you brought me here for our first date then.” Kara said, and Lena smirked at her. 

“You should actually.” 

Kara snorted, allowed Lena to take her hand and lead her up to the bar, where they would place their orders. 

After placing their orders for pizza and drinks they meandered back to a table in the corner, waiting for their food and beverages to arrive. Lena sighed when the waitress set down a glass of wine in front of her, watching as Kara’s eyes widened at the size of the beer she had ordered for herself. 

“They don’t joke around on drinks, here do they?” Kara asked and Lena. Lena shook her head. 

“No and wait till you see how big the pizza slices are. Bigger than your head Danvers.” She watched as Kara’s eyebrows shot up at the information. 

“You’ve really found the way to my heart Luthor.” She joked back and Lena smiled. 

_Good,_ Lena thought. _That’s the plan._  
~~~~~~~~~~~

They were both warm and fuzzy from the drinks they had had with dinner as Kara insisted to walk her home to her penthouse. They walked in silence easily, content to let their fingers twine around each other’s, taking in the nice cool weather that had come with the sun setting. 

It had been a while since Lena had been on a true date – and she wondered if it was too forward and too fast to ask Kara up to her place under the pretense of a nightcap. (Because that’s all it would be – a pretense. She was fairly desperate to get Kara’s sarcastic mouth on hers if she was being totally honest.)

When they finally reached the door of the building she lived in, she watched as Kara tilted her head towards the sky, looking up at how tall the building was. 

Lena watched her neck stretch in fascination and realized she didn’t care if it was too fast or too forward – she needed to fit her lips along the muscles in Kara’s neck and she needed to do it as soon as humanly possible. 

“So-” Kara started but Lena interrupted before she could get any further. 

“Wanna come up for a nightcap?” Lena asked, voice suddenly lower than it had been all evening. Kara’s eyes bored into her own as she swallowed slowly. 

“God yes. I really, really do.” Kara responded and Lena tugged her hand, leading her into the plaza of her building. 

They stepped into the elevator and Lena was caught by surprise when Kara slowly backed her into the back wall, hands coming up to rest on either side of Lena’s head. 

“Lena I’m going to be brutally honest with you – I’m not all that interested in a nightcap.” Her face was close enough to Lena’s that she could feel the hot breath as it caressed her lips. 

“Good because I don’t have anything for either of us to drink anyways.” Lena admitted as her hands came to settle on Kara’s hips. 

Kara laughed a breathy laugh. 

“You were that sure I wanted something other than an actual drink?” She asked her eyes latching onto Lena’s lips. 

Lena slid her hands up around to Kara’s back, pulling her body into her own. Kara gasped, eyes making contact with Lena’s own. 

“Yes.” 

As soon as she said it, the elevator filled with tension as the two women stared at each other, thrumming with a totally new and exciting energy. 

When the doors dinged open Lena pushed herself off the wall, every inch of her torso and upper body coming into contact with Kara’s before she slowly extracted herself from the other woman’s arms to step around her. 

She stepped out of the elevator and turned to look at Kara who seemed frozen. She held her hand out, the motion seeming to unfreeze Kara from her stupor. As soon as the warm hand slipped into her own, Lena tugged her down the hallway to the door of her home, taking a moment to unlock the door. 

As soon as they were shut into her apartment, the hand in her own loosened and began to slowly trace up her arm, coming to rest on her shoulder. Kara’s other hand came to rest on her hip as Lena stepped out of her heels, losing a few inches in height. She had to look up in Kara’s eyes now and found she enjoyed the height difference immensely. 

She dropped her things to the floor next to her, bringing her own hands up to grip behind Kara’s neck. Her back faced her bedroom and she tugged on Kara’s neck, slowly walking them back towards where her bed lay. 

They made it a few halting steps before Kara seemingly couldn’t stand the space between them anymore, the hand on Lena’s shoulder coming up to tangle in her hair. Lena felt her heart slam into her chest as Kara tugged gently, and Lena tipped her chin up in compliance. 

When Kara’s lips hit her own, the slow and measured movements the two had engaged in since they entered the elevator gave way to something entirely raw and filled with frantic energy. Lena wound her hand in Kara’s hair as Kara used the hand on her hip to yank Lena’s entire body against her. 

Tongue met tongue and Lena moaned, a high-pitched sound that if she was capable of thinking beyond the contact with Kara may have been embarrassing. Instead it seemed to spur Kara on, as she yanked harder on the hair between her fingers and sucked on Lena’s tongue.

Lena found herself backed into the wall of the hallway, her hands leaving Kara’s hands to begin to yank off the suit jacket that looked so good on the other woman. Kara held her arms out to make its removal easier, and as soon as it hit the floor they began working on the buttons of the white dress shirt together. 

Kara’s lips moved to Lena’s ear, tongue tracing the outer shell before sucking an earlobe, teeth scraping after a hard suck. 

“_Fuck._” Lena sighed as her hands moved to unbutton Kara’s pants. She successfully got the zipper down but didn’t get anywhere further when Kara’s hands came to rest under her thighs, pulling Lena up to wrap her legs around her hips. 

When Kara thrust into her, lips sucking on the space between her neck and collarbone Lena groaned. 

“The bedroom is the next door over.” She told Kara who nodded into her neck. Securing her legs tightly around Kara’s waist she felt herself throb as she was carried into her own room. 

Kara set her down on the bed and Lena scrambled up onto her knees so she could strip herself of the dress she wore. They got it off together, tossing the expensive fabric into a corner. Lena pushed on Kara’s open pants until they fell to her knees, allowing Kara to take the initiative to kick them fully off. 

Breathing heavy they stared at each other, Kara still standing, Lena on her knees in front of her. 

“Do you wanna – should we slow it down?” Kara asked in a gravelly voice as her eyes roamed all over Lena’s body. Lena would have laughed at the earnestness in the question if she wasn’t so turned on. 

“Slow later. Just fuck me Kara.” She all but ordered, thrilled when Kara’s eyes snapped up to her own and her face took on an almost feral expression. 

In a flash Kara was on her, over her, hands yanking at her hair as Lena worked the clasps of the bra she was wearing. 

It didn’t take long for them both to lose the underwear they were wearing, and from the glimpses she caught of Kara she knew she would absolutely need to take her time exploring every inch of her sculpted body, but that could come later. 

Kara it turned out was good at taking direction, as she roughly shoved Lena’s legs open with one of her own, lips attached to Lena’s neck as her fingers came down to run through the wetness dripping out of Lena’s cunt. 

Spots filled Lena’s vision as Kara sank two fingers deep inside, quick and fast and rough enough that Lena felt she would combust from the pleasure of it all. 

“You feel so good Lena.” Kara groaned out as she fucked Lena with her fingers hard and fast. 

“Yeah?” Lena asked as she moaned, trying to formulate more than a one-word response. 

“Ugh fuck yes. You’re soaking my fingers. Gonna make you come so hard.” Kara shifted slightly using her hips as leverage as she thrust even harder into Lena, palm hitting on Lena’s clit repeatedly. 

Lena’s high breathy moans came with each thrust, her neck arching as the pads of Kara’s fingers began to curl into her over and over. 

She almost screamed when Kara added a third finger, keeping up her brutal pace. 

“That’s right baby – take all my fingers. You’re so tight – fuck.” Kara grunted as Lena widened her legs even more, stretching herself wide around the fingers inside her.   
As her orgasm built, she reached up and grabbed at Kara’s neck, yanking her down to kiss sloppily before she finally felt the tightening of her stomach and the way she clamped down on Kara’s fingers. 

The spasms lasted long enough to make Lena wonder if they would ever actually end and when she finally came down, she almost came again as she watched Kara extract her fingers before sinking them into her own mouth. 

Kara grinned at her wickedly as she pulled the fingers out her mouth and Lena licked her own lips at the thought of tasting herself on Kara’s tongue. 

“Fuck that was good.” Lena said as she felt her boneless body sink into the pillows. When Kara began to inch down her body, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. 

“Oh, we’re just getting started Luthor.” 

Kara flashed a grin at her and Lena’s eye rolled back in her head as she felt a tongue dip through her folds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They lay together later, the room smelling of sex and sweat, Lena’s head on Kara’s chest. 

“So, I was right.” Kara said out of nowhere, and Lena leaned up on her elbows to shoot her a questioning glance. 

“About what?” She asked having no idea what on earth Kara meant. 

“About what I said earlier at lunch when I said I had a feeling we were going to be seeing a lot more of each other.” Kara answered, snickering as she laughed at her own joke. 

Lena snorted. 

“Just for that, you’re not allowed to shower with me.” She told Kara as she settled back on her chest. She felt Kara smile into her hair. 

“We both know that’s an absolute lie Luthor.” She whispered and Lena smiled. 

It absolutely was.

**Author's Note:**

> i am learning about anti-trust laws rn in school and it led to this which says something about me but i'm not sure what. 
> 
> also, unlocked my twitter that has zero followers if anyone wants a place to bug me about not updating: @catcospring 
> 
> (believe it or not, has nothing to do with supergirl catco just a happy thing that happened)


End file.
